1. Field of Invention
The field of endeavor that this invention pertains to is archery hunting, with the specific subject matter pertaining to arrows and more specifically to one part of the arrow, the nock or insert located at the rearward most part of the arrow.
Most hunting is done during low light levels when game is most active in wilderness areas characterized by dense foliage and trees. On shooting archery arrows, there is extreme difficulty in visually tracking the flight of an arrow to its destination. The arrow may strike a hard object or become buried under brush or snow. Arrow performance is also affected by the weight of the arrow inasmuch as arrow velocity varies inversely with arrow mass. The present invention includes a lightweight, simplified and improved tail lighting system carried internally within the arrow to remedy the above difficulties. Consequently, it is evident that a lighted nock minimizing the addition of weight to the arrow would be most preferred by archery hunters.
2. Prior Art
The idea of illuminating an arrow nock is not new, as evidenced by a review of prior U.S. patents. However, the preferred embodiment of the present invention constitutes significant and useful improvements over the illuminated arrow nocks of the prior art that will now be briefly reviewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,642 This invention uses a magnet separately mounted on the bow to activate the light switch. Additional circuitry is also required to regulate power to the light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,930 This invention uses a manual operated slide switch to illuminate the light source. With this arrangement, the light must be manually turned on prior to the shooting of the arrow. This system would create a disadvantage and frighten game animals in hunting situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,900 Discloses a general-purpose illuminator assembly using an L.E.D light source that responds to acceleration and deceleration of the housing structure to turn the light source on and off. Unlike the present invention this design would turn off upon striking a hard surface like a rock, tree, or bone of a game animal therefore losing the ability to track game and to locate the shot arrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,552 Displays an overly complex method of illuminating an arrow nock. This invention although unique, severely reduces arrow speed do to its exceptionally heavy weight. Furthermore, do to the deceleration properties of this device it would turn off if shot arrow were to come in contact with a solid object such as a tree, rock, or bone of a hunted animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,499 This apparatus requires a nock protective cap.
The disadvantage to this system is the protected cap could become dislodged therefore draining the battery. Another disadvantage is the external contacts of the switch could become clogged with non-conductive material such as leaves or dirt when striking the forest floor. This could also happen when the arrow passes through a game animal such as a deer, which could clog the contacts with hair or bone. The present invention has addressed this concern and remedied this problem.